


Sunrise

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt’s working in the diner when someone decides to show up.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 AU, set during the winter in about January or so. Non-Klaine compliant, Kurt and Blaine never got back together or engaged. Originally posted to tumblr in 2015.

Kurt sighed, feeling the crick in his neck soften slightly under his hand as he massaged it. He’d been at the diner for a solid ten hours and was finally getting to the end of his shift; thank god, too, because he had far too much homework left unfinished that needed to be done practically the minute he got back. Taking a rag and a bottle of cleaner, he wiped off the unoccupied tables, and rubbed his eyes to rid them of any remnant signs of exhaustion. 

“You look good in black and red.”

Kurt paused, and glanced up from the table only to see Dave Karofsky standing in the doorway.

“Can I just sit anywhere?”

Kurt stared, wondering if he was so tired that he was starting to hallucinate. “What are you doinghere?” he asked instead of answering Dave’s question.

“Well I thought I was going to get some breakfast, but you don’t seem to think that’s a good idea.”

“No, I mean… what are you doing _here_? In New York.”

Dave nodded, a slight smile playing on his face. “Right. I’m actually going to NYU. Just transferred.”

“Really.”

“No, I just came five hundred miles to see you,” Dave deadpanned, and Kurt felt his face flush; it did sound a bit conceited when it was said out loud. “I just transferred here this semester. I was at OSU last year and finally decided it was time to get out of there.”

“And why is that?”

Dave shrugged. “Wanted to see what all the hype was about. New York, I mean.”

“Well it certainly is something you have to see. Junior year we came here for Nationals and I decided that I’d come back and stay. So I did.”

Dave smiled, though it didn’t quite meet his eyes – too many things had happened that year, things he regretted more than anything else he’d ever done, things he’d never quite forgiven himself for. 

“It’s okay, David,” Kurt reassured him, as though he could read his mind. “I’m fine. We’re fine. Especially after what you went through. We’re past it, right?”

“Right.” Dave glanced around the diner in distraction, trying to will the bad thoughts away, and looked for a table. “So. Can I just sit anywhere, then?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Kurt nodded, pointing out an empty booth and went about his business as Dave took a seat. 

“So, uh – when’re you off? Or did you just start?” asked Dave into the silence.

Kurt glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “It’s almost six, actually. And then I’m free as a bird.”

“Wanna have breakfast with me?” asked Dave with a smile.

Kurt laughed. “Sure.”

_fin_.


End file.
